


The Dragon Prince, Season Four: Earth

by BrownRecluse2517



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Adventure, Dragon Prince Season 4, F/M, Other, Sweetness, my version, non-canon, who knows where this will go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22300753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownRecluse2517/pseuds/BrownRecluse2517
Summary: My version of Season Four of the Dragon Prince, while I'm waiting for the real one to come out! Will shift from viewpoint to viewpoint, sometimes within Chapters. The newly formed Dragonguard must work to stop Viren and Aaravos from coming to power. Meanwhile, Callum and Rayla work together to unite the divided tribes of Earthblood Elves, and Ezran works to bring together the Human Kingdoms.As The Princess Bride says, a classic tale of true love and high adventure! Kissing! Fighting! Glow Toads! Jerkface Dances!
Relationships: Callum & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Soren/Kazi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	The Dragon Prince, Season Four: Earth

**Author's Note:**

> This is my version of the Fourth Season of The Dragon Prince. If I get canon wrong, chalk it up to me not doing enough research, and roll with it. If you like, please like and comment! I love hearing from people!

# A Dragon Prince Fanfic

## Book Four: Earth

### Chapter One: The Book of Stone

_“Long ago, before the Dragons began to count the days, there were only The Six._

_The Moon, and her husband Sun, who danced eternal in the heavens._

_The Stars, and her Brother, Ocean, who bathed in her radiance, and reflected it back to his distant sibling._

_Earth and Sky, who lived so near, but refused to speak each other’s name, or hear each other’s voice. For only ones who have been so close could push each other so far away._

_Then Sun and Moon, Father and Mother of them all, called their family together. “We have decided to expand our love, and create new life. We ask that each of you join us in this endeavor. Breathe life into creation, and let it flourish, as a gift to the Universe._

_And so it was that creation began. Sun blew his warm breath across the heavens, and from his breath came fire, to warm the fields and animals. Moon, ever changing and mischievous, drew creatures from her shadows, and set them on their path. The Stars, distant but generous, sent forth only a few children, with their eyes forever set upon a far-flung future. Some of her children fell into her brother the Sea, and they cut their faces to let the water fill their lungs._

_But Earth and Sky refused to create life, each saying that they would not until the other had begun. Sun and Moon grieved to see their children grow so distant, and pleaded with them to loosen their hearts. But the cries of the moon came to nothing._

_Then, one night, as the other Five slept, Moon crept into the dreams of her children. She planted visions of creatures in their minds: Earth dreamt of beasts that burrowed and slithered, dug and crawled, and walked upon Him. Meanwhile Sky saw her dreams take wing, with creatures of air and fire, who floated on the breeze._

_When Earth and Sky awoke, they saw what their Mother had done, and their hearts broke open with joy. “How small we were, to make war upon our family! From this day forth, the Earth and Sky shall live in peace.”_

_To celebrate their children’s reconciliation, Sun and Moon created the Dragons, creatures who live between the Earth and Sky, as a symbol of their family’s love. And the Six ordained that the Dragons should rule the heavens and the earth, with all creatures great and small beneath their wing.”_

—The Book of Stone, Chapter One, Verses 1-27. 

************************************************************************************************************************ 

“I don’t see humans in here,” Callum said, lowering the _Book of Stone_. 

He’d been reading in a small room near the top of the Storm Spire. The room had formerly been a barracks meant for a small garrison of soldiers; the elite Dragonguard, who defended the family of Queen Zubeia. However, since most of the Dragonguard had either been killed, captured, or fled before the kidnapping of the Dragon Prince’s Egg, the barracks had been cleaned out. 

Until now. 

Now, it was the home of the New Dragonguard. In one corner were the bunks of Callum’s Aunt Amaya, a powerful human warrior, and Janai, Golden Knight of Lux Aurea. Callum glanced at their perfectly clean beds, and wondered when he’d see the two again. Janai had been recalled as the Heir Apparent of the Sunfire Elves, and Amaya had returned with her to help rebuild Lux Aurea after its destruction by Viren. 

_I’m going there to build bridges. And crack skulls, if I have to_ , Amaya had signed the day she left. Callum wondered how that was going. _She’s had more practice in the skull-cracking, definitely_. 

That only left Callum and Rayla. 

Rayla had been preparing to go to sleep as Callum read. She still preferred to sleep in her armor, so she could be ready at a moment’s notice. But she had found a few extra pairs left behind by the previous Dragonguard soldiers, so she was able to change them out as needed. 

As Rayla fell onto their bed (they had pushed theirs together as soon as Amaya and Janai left), Callum couldn’t help staring at her, wondering how his life had come to this. A little over a month ago, he had been a Prince in Katolis, living with his stepfather, King Harrow, and his little stepbrother Ezran. Then, the Moonshadow Elves had attacked, seeking to avenge the alleged death of the Dragon Prince at the hands of the humans. 

But the Dragon Prince lived! His egg had been stolen and hidden by the Dark Mage Viren (for what reason, Callum still had no idea), but Callum and Ezran found it. And with the help of Rayla, one of the Moonshadow Elves sent to kill them, they had escaped the castle with the goal returning to the egg to his mother. 

And they had done just that. 

Well, not just that. There was the time Ez and the egg had nearly died after falling into icy waters. And the time he thought they were going to end up dinner for a giant spider. There had been escapes, kidnappings, trips across the Midnight Desert and attacks by Soulfang serpents. He had made new friends, lost old ones, and faced the utter humiliation of having to perform his infamous Jerkface Dance. 

And then there was Rayla. Somewhere along the road, despite their bumpy start, a friendship grew between Callum and Rayla. And grew. And grew, until it became something more. Something different. Something better. _I’m in love with a Moonshadow Elf!_ Callum wondered to himself occasionally, still unable to believe it. _And she…she’s in love with me!_

Rayla grabbed the book out of his hands, and gave what he’d been reading the once over. 

“Of _course_ humans are in the _Book of Stone_ , you daft Prince,” she smiled. “You’re right there at the end, along with the elves!” She turned the book around and tapped one of the lines with her index finger. Callum looked again. 

“I’m not seeing it…” he said, squinting at the text. Rayla rolled her eyes. 

“It’s right _here_ , at the _end_!” she repeated, moving the book closer to his face, as if he couldn’t read it. “All creatures great and small. “Great”, well, that’s obviously talking about me and all the noble elves of Xadia. And “small”…that’s you, Callum!” 

Callum frowned. _I’m in love with a Moonshadow Elf, even if sometimes, she makes it really, really difficult._

************************************************************************************************************************ 

When Callum slept, he dreamt of Katolis. It’s tall spires, and it’s wide streets. He dreamt of King Harrow, who had told Callum the day he died that he had so many things to tell him, but was only ever able to write them down. He dreamt of Ezran and Bait, crawling through the grates on a nighttime raid of the Baker’s Jelly Tarts, and coming back with sticky fingers and loud giggles. He dreamt of Soren, and Claudia, and of their father Viren, in the days before they were enemies. He dreamt of sword fighting, of drawings in his pages coming to life, and of his Mother, Queen Sarai. He could still see her clearly. The time since her death had not dulled her image in his mind. He saw her laughing, training, flirting with King Harrow when she thought her children weren’t looking. And then...his dream shifted. His mother took his hand, and led him to the balcony outside the throne room. But as she opened the door, he found himself atop the Storm Spire, with a breathtaking view of Xadia beneath him. Callum’s mother led him to the edge. 

“The peace you won is priceless, but delicate,” she said. “There are those on both sides who would shatter it, if they could. And then, all would be lost.” 

In Callum’s mind, the world beneath the Storm Spire was suddenly filled with men and elves fighting each other, killing each other. Fires raged as dragons filled the air with their fiery breath. Sarai snapped, and the battle vanished. 

“What am I supposed to do, Mom?” Callum whispered to the mother in his dream. “It’s all so big. I’m just one kid; a Step-Prince. How can I save the world?” 

“Trust yourself,” said Sarai. “Your powers will only grow, and your heart is strong. Trust your friends, and trust those you love. Trust your family to be there, when they are called.” She took his hands and smiled. 

“And trust your brother to keep the best sweets for himself!” 

She hugged him tightly, and kissed his forehead. 

“Breathe, Callum. Remember to breathe.” He breathed in deeply, both in his dream, and out of his dream as well. With a slow flutter of his eyes, he woke up. It was still dark, and Callum could tell by the stillness all around him that it would still be hours until the sun rose. His arms were wrapped tightly around Rayla, who had twisted in her sleep, pulling the covers off them both. Callum saw her shiver, and moved to adjust their blankets. 

__“Huh?!” Rayla woke with a start. Callum had come to know she was a very light sleeper. He also discovered, to his pain, that she had a tendency to punch when awakened suddenly. Callum quickly put his hands up in surrender. “Shhh! Shhhhhh....It’s okay, it’s just me. It’s Callum...”_ _

__The brief moment of panic at her awakening was replaced with a sleepy contentment. “Callum...” she whispered. “Caaalluuuuuuuuuum” and yawned. “Did you wake me up just so you could hear the sweet sound of my voice?” She stroked the side of his face, in a way that made him shiver._ _

__“...Yeah. I mean, no! I woke you up because you were hogging all the blankets!”_ _

__“I think you woke me up just to hear the sweet sound of my voice. You’re such a hopeless romantic, just like all those princes in the storybooks.” Rayla stretched like a cat, trying to unravel herself from the blankets at the same time._ _

__“Step-Prince, actually. And I don’t think I’m that hopeless...” Callum traced a finger up and down her arm. "I’ve got the most amazing girlfriend in the world. Not too hopeless at all!”_ _

__Rayla laughed. “And don’t you forget it.” And she kissed him, throwing the blanket over both of them again. She felt him hold her tight, running one hand through her hair, tracing his hand along the tips of her pointed ears. She threw her arms around him._ _

__"You're always a Prince to me."_ _

“I love you Rayla. I’d wake you up every morning just to say it to you.” Callum whispered. Rayla beamed. _As many times as he says it, I never get tired of hearing it!_

__“I love you, Callum.” Rayla felt him run a hand up and down her back. It was a sensation that always calmed her. “I love you enough to share blankets with you...” she felt her eyes drooping. And soon, she drifted back to sleep._ _

__************************************************************************************************************************_ _

__In Rayla’s dreams, she was in her small room in Runaan and Ethari’s house in the Silvergrove. Moon shadow elves liked their lives to be basic, with as little clutter as possible, and as Rayla glanced around her dream-room, it was remarkably familiar. She was laying on her bed, facing a large window, with a full moon hanging in the air outside, big enough that it seemed to fill the whole sky. To her right, a small wardrobe. To her left, a shelf full of books of dubious quality. It looked as it had for the entire time she’d lived there._ _

_It’s strange_ , she thought. _I know I’m dreaming, but decided to keep it all the same. I woulda thought my subconscious would add a play I’d forgotten to memorize, or a test I needed to study for_... 

__The door to her room opened, and Ethari entered. Rayla put her hand to her mouth._ _

__He was still missing his face. She was still a Ghost to him, even in her dreams._ _

Rayla’s parent’s had been accused of running away from their sworn duty as protectors of the Dragon Prince. They’d been banished from the eyes and ears of all of the Silvergrove. And, to her horror, Rayla discovered the same thing had happened to her when she’d started her quest to return the egg of the Dragon Prince to Xadia. _They thought I’d run, just like my parents!_

__But neither were true. Rayla’s parents had faced Viren when he came to steal the egg, and fought bravely. She didn’t know exactly what their fate had been, but based on what Callum had seen, it was nothing good. And the same fate had nearly befallen her, if not for her friends, the Dragon Prince, and an unexpectedly heroic Glow-Toad._ _

__Rayla drew one of her daggers, and used it to reflect her face, so Ethari could see it. Ethari stared at her with mournful eyes, moved to Rayla, and lowered her dagger. Then, faceless again, he stood before her. Ethari pulled out a pouch, and Rayla knew it was the one carried by the Dark Mage Viren. She’d seen it, while she was trapped in ice, helpless to defend Zym on the Storm Spire. He’d threatened her with it, and even though She hadn’t seen what was within it, Rayla knew that it scared her._ _

_Elves don’t show fear_! she thought. 

__Ethari dipped his hand into the pouch, and produced three coins, and held them between his fingers, so Rayla could see their face. One held the face of Runaan, Ethari’s husband...and...She gasped. One held her mother, and one held her father._ _

__“M-Mum?” Rayla whispered. “Da?”_ _

__The faces in the coins nodded._ _

__“Are you still alive?”_ _

__The coins said nothing. They stared, sadly, as if expecting something. But she didn’t know what it was._ _

__“How can I help you?” Asked Rayla. “What do you want from me?”_ _

__Ethari brought the three coins together, and they melted into one. The face blurred like reflections in a disturbed pool, and blended together. They merged into a single face. A brown face, with side set eyes, and with antlers instead of horns._ _

_An Earthblood Elf._

__“You want me to go to the Earthblood Tribes? But which one? How can they help me?” Ethari said nothing._ _

__Rayla sighed. “Can you be a little **MORE** enigmatic, please?” Rayla growled. “If there’s something I love, it’s useless, cryptic dreams!” _ _

__Ethari tossed her the coin. She looked at the solid, flat face of the coin, and saw it was now reflecting the Storm Spire. Her viewpoint flew across the open field, up to the very top, and lingered there. Rayla brought her face closer to the coin. She thought she caught a glimpse of something...she squinted, and brought the coin close to her eye..._ _

__The void beneath the Storm Spire filled her vision, and Rayla felt herself yanked out of the Silvergrove, into the coin, and over the side of the Storm Spire. She saw the earth rising up to meet her, swimming closer with every passing second._ _

__“Please,” she thought. “Please don’t let me hit the ground!” As the ground grew closer, she remembered the end of the Battle of the Storm Spire. She had flung herself off the mountainside to stop Viren from killing Zym. She felt the cold air stinging her face, and the wind whipping her hair. As she fell, she tried to say something, anything, but the fall was sucking the breath from her lungs._ _

__With a great heave of effort, Rayla forced a word from her mouth. _My last_? she thought, as she had thought that day. _ _

__“Callum!”_ _

__As she called out his name, Rayla saw him appear. Callum was soaring above her, with magnificent wings! He swooped down, bending the wings into a dive, and caught her seconds before she hit the ground. Rayla wrapped her hands around his neck, remembering how they had shared this moment a few weeks ago. Where he had said for the first time that he loved her. She smiled at Callum, flying above her, and pulled him closer._ _

__Suddenly, she wished she’d never wake up._ _

__************************************************************************************************************************_ _

__When Rayla inevitably did awaken, she found that she had her hands gripped tightly around Callum, who had his back to her. Elf that she was, Rayla could tell that he was awake, and had been waiting for her to move before he did._ _

__“You know,” she whispered, “it’s pure dead romantic to wait for me, but you could’ve gotten up and about if you were awake.”_ _

__Callum buried his face deeper into his pillow, unready to face the day. “No…Thought I’d be romantic…wait for you…” his voice drifted off._ _

__“Callum?” Rayla whispered. A soft snore answered her. “CALLUM!” She shouted. Callum nearly fell out of the bed._ _

__“Yes! YES, I’m awake! Romance…Chivalry?” Rayla, cocked her head at him and gave him a lopsided grin._ _

__“Running,” she answered. Up and down the stairs from the Throne Room to the top of the Storm Spire. Five times before breakfast.”_ _

__Callum looked at her pleadingly. “But I’ve got sword-fighting with Soren this afternoon!” he whined. “I thought part of being a mage was losing the heavy lifting!”_ _

__“Not unless you’ve learned a spell that’ll keep you from gaining weight!” said Rayla extending a hand to Callum, who had yet to move from his pillow. “Come on, I’ll join you! We’ll have you running like a Moonshadow Elf in no time!” Callum looked thoroughly disbelieving, but took her offered hand._ _

__**********************************************************************************************************************_ _

__Before they could reach the top of the Storm Spire for the first time, they were met by Soren, who was huffing his way down to the Throne Room in full armor. Rayla made an unconscious move for her blades. It had only been a little while since Soren’s mission had been to kill them all, and while she fully believed that Soren was on their side now, her reflexes hadn’t adapted to the idea yet._ _

__“Whoa, no time for romantic gymnastics this morning, guys!” Soren greeted them. He smiled, and smiled wider! “Romantic…Gymnastic! That rhymed!”_ _

Rayla glanced at Callum, who shrugged. “Close enough,” she said. “What’s keeping us from running then, General?” Soren had been “promoted” to Acting General of the Dragonguard by Zubeia, Queen of the Dragons, after his actions at the Battle of the Storm Spire. It seemed silly to Rayla. _Could you be a General when there are only three soldiers?_

__“We’ve got to get ready,” said Soren, stretching his arms and legs. Apparently, he’d already gotten his morning exercise in. “Company’s coming!”_ _

__“Company?” asked Callum. “Good or bad company?” Soren looked genuinely stumped by the question._ _

__“No idea!” he finally offered. “I’ve never met an Earthblood Elf yet!”_ _

Callum suddenly looked like his birthday had arrived early. “Earthblood Elves are coming? That’s amazing!” He turned to Rayla, grabbing both her shoulders. “I’ve heard they can dig tunnels the size of buildings with just a single rune!” He waved his hands around, as if creating the symbol at that moment. Rayla felt like ducking out of the way. _He's a mage! What if he accidentally gets the spell right?_

__Callum kept going, bouncing from foot to foot, so excited he was practically dancing around them both. “Is it true that they can take ash and shape it into diamonds?! Can they REALLY tame Giant Blind Mole Rats? I’ve heard they can make grass grow around your feet, and get bigger and bigger until it can choke the life right out of a human!” He put his own hands to his throat, doing an impromptu (but not entirely incorrect) interpretation of being murdered to death by grass. Rayla grabbed him before his over-theatrical rendition of this led to him accidentally falling off the mountainside._ _

“Yes, they dig tunnels,” she began. “Yes, to the mole rats, to the diamonds…I’ve never personally _seen_ them kill anyone with grass, but who knows?” 

__They began walking together to the top of the Storm Spire as Rayla continued. Soren followed them, seeming genuinely curious._ _

__“But you’ve got to understand, Callum. Earthblood Elves aren’t like Sunfire Elves, or Moonshadow Elves. They tend to take on the characteristics of wherever they live. So Earthland Elves are really different from the Sandfire Tribes. And Sandfire Elves look almost nothing like Mountainskin Elves! They split apart a long time ago, each group preferring to live in their own area. You hardly ever see more than one kind of Earthblood Elf in the same place as another, unless it’s a really special occasion! Or a really desperate one…” She suddenly looked worried._ _

__“Do we know why they’re coming?” she asked Soren._ _

__“Nope, just got some Snail-Mail last night, telling us to be ready for an entire del…dela…” Soren reached into his pocket, pulling out a note, and passed it to Callum._ _

__“Delegation” Callum said. “And what’s Snail-Mail?”_ _

__Rayla grinned. “The Earthland Tribe has been breeding snails for centuries. Apparently, they like their shells! The snails have been trained to go crazy fast, and deliver mail from tribe to tribe among the Earthblood Elves.” She grinned. “I’ve heard that they produce extra huge streaks of mucus to help them go faster!”_ _

__Callum made a half-disgusted, half-delighted face, and Soren nodded._ _

__“The little guy who sent the message was extra slippery, that’s for sure!” and he wiped his hands on his armor for emphasis._ _

__“But the queen has said we all need to get ready to welcome them! Rayla, since you’re the only Moonshadow Elf here right now, Zubeia has asked you to speak for them. And Callum, since you’re almost, kind of a Prince of Katolis, you’re supposed to represent humanity!”_ _

__He hurried past them on the stairs back down to the Throne Room. “So, you know. No pressure, right?”_ _

__Rayla and Callum glanced nervously at each other. “No pressure” didn’t seem to be the order of the day._ _

__“You’ve got my back on this, right?” asked Callum. “Magic is one thing. But diplomacy? Not really my strong suit.” Rayla nodded._ _

__“I’ve got your back,” she said, not looking at all assured. “You got mine? I’m not good at talking to things, unless I’m planning to kill them.”_ _

__Callum grinned. “That explains why you and I got along so well, right from the start!” Rayla laughed. “Yeah, you help me talk to them, I’ll help you not to stab anyone.”_ _

__And hand in hand, they walked down to the Throne Room to meet the Earthblood Delegation._ _


End file.
